Listen to your heart
by rossyradcliffewatson
Summary: Voldemort ha desaparecido, Harry y Hermione estan casados y tienen una hija, son secuestrados y matados por Voldemort, pero Hermione vuelve junto con su hija al pasado donde nadie la conoce solo una¡Chapter 5 up!¡reviews!escrita por Moni H-Hr forever y yo
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R

¡Hola a todos!

Esta historia esta siendo escrita por MoniH-Hrforever y por mi, ya que nació de un sueño y se realiza a través del MSN pues mi amiga vive en Guanajuato y yo en Nuevo León, mexicanas de corazón jeje xD, ya que la distancia es demasiado larga como para juntarnos personalmente para escribirla pero gracias a dios existe el Messenger y la distancia se hace muy corta jajaja...

Bueno pues aquí las dos autoras esperamos que les guste la historia y que dejen muchos reviews...

Los queremos

¡A leer!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

PROLOGO

Han pasado ya 17 años después de que Voldemort fuera derrotado por primera vez, hace 3 años que su regreso fue marcado por la muerte de Cedric Diggory pero hoy, el destino es incierto.

Harry Potter el elegido, según la profecía, destruyo lo que según marcaría el fin de Voldemort, sus Horrocruxes, y la batalla final se daría a lugar pero algo paso que hizo que Voldemort desapareciera junto con sus mortifagos y con ese hecho la vida de muchos daría un giro de 360°.

/...Flash back.../

_Harry estaba en la batalla final en contra de Voldemort, estaba muy cansado aunque Voldemort tampoco parecía con muchos poderes_

_-no podrás acabar conmigo Potter…-dijo Voldemort_

_-te equivocas, acabare contigo y esta vez no podrás regresar a la vida…-dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente- acabe con todos tus horrocruxes_

_-estas seguro Potter??-dijo Voldemort sonriendo-tu nunca podrás acabar conmigo…ni tu ni nadie podrá…_

_-te destruirte… ya no tienes mas pedazos de vida-dijo Harry_

_-no Potter…-dijo Voldemort-estas equivocado en todo… y no acabaras conmigo nunca…_

_Entonces Voldemort hizo un hechizo enorme en que todos quedaron desmayados y el y los mortifagos desaparecieron…_

_Harry despertó una semana después y como siempre la primera persona que estaba a su lado era Hermione…_

_-hola…-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la cama_

_-me alegro tanto que despertaras…-dijo Hermione feliz-adivina que… al parecer Voldemort desapareció… al menos eso es lo que parece_

_-Hermione…-dijo Harry-yo no estoy tan seguro de eso…_

_-pero Harry, no ha habido muestras de vida de su parte…-dijo Hermione-además destruimos todos los horrocruxes no puede revivir otra vez_

_-y los mortifagos...-pregunto Harry_

_-eso es lo mas extraño de todo-dijo Hermione-ellos también desaparecieron…_

_-te lo digo Hermione…-dijo Harry- no creo que Voldemort haya desaparecido para siempre_

/...fin de flash back.../

Después de 7 años de amistad y de tantos momentos de alegría y tristeza por fin Harry Potter se daría cuenta de quien seria su verdadero amor, y ¿quien seria?, la fiel, leal, amable, estudiosa y mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, la que estuvo día con día a su lado ayudándolo y dando consejos como una madre lo haría y aunque no fue tarde por fin tuvo la seguridad de que hacia lo correcto.

-Hermione, ¿Podemos hablar?-decía un chico de ojos verdes

-¿es sobre Voldemort?

-No, no es de algo muy diferente a eso, es de algo que siento aquí-dijo mientras colocaba la mano de la chica en el corazón de el-en mi corazón

-¿te sientes bien?

-mejor que nunca, lo que quiero decirte, es que Te amo y que Gracias a ti Soy quien soy

-yo..., yo también te amo y te juro que desde siempre había soñado con este momento

-Aceptarías casarte conmigo y estar a mi lado siempre hasta que la muerte nos separe

-por supuesto que..., Si

Y desde aquel SI la vida de los dos cambio y no solo para ellos si no también para cierto pelirrojo y cierta rubia de ojos azules como el mar que también en ese momento se había declarado su amor y la promesa de estar siempre juntos.

Un año paso, y después de tanta espera y preparativos el dia había llegado, la boda del gran Harry Potter con Hermione Granger y del mejor amigo, Ron Weaslley con Luna Lovegood

-Señor Potter, acepta usted como su esposa a Hermione Jane Granger y jura amarla para toda la vida

-si acepto-contesto un moreno al juez

-Señorita Granger, acepta usted como su esposo a Harry James Potter y jura amarlo para toda la vida

-si acepto-contesto entre lagrimas de felicidad una castaña al juez

-bien que lo que a unido el amor, no se separado por la maldad del hombre los declaro marido y mujer, bien ahora si me permiten iré con la otra pareja-dijo el juez dirigiéndose a Ron y Luna

-Señor Weasley, acepta usted como su esposa a Luna Lovegood y jura amarla para toda la vida

-si acepto-contesto el pelirrojo que en ese momento su cara le hacia juego con el cabello

-Señorita Lovegood, acepta usted como su esposo a Ronald Billius Weaslley y jura amarlo para toda la vida

-si acepto-contesto la rubia mirando fijamente a los ojos a su pareja

-bien que lo que a unido el amor, no se separado por la maldad del hombre los declaro marido y mujer, los felicito a las dos parejas y suerte-dijo el juez dando por terminada la ceremonia que esta vez fue boda doble

Y la felicidad que los embargo duro mucho pues casi después de un mes y medio ambas parejas sorprendieron a todos con la noticia de que Luna y Hermione estaban embarazadas, la felicidad en la familia Weaslley, Lovegood y Granger no podía describirse era simplemente mágica y lo fue tanto que durante el siguiente tiempo que paso nadie se acordó de que Voldemort no fue destruido sino simplemente había desaparecido.

Nueve meses después los bebes llegaron a ambas familias y el resultado fue: para Ron y Luna, dos lindos y hermosos mellizos a los que llamaron Ryan y Ashley pero para Hermione y Harry fue una linda y hermosa niña a la que llamaron Lily, pero desde que nacieron y los siguientes 4 meses fueron llenos de felicidad, hasta que… Voldemort y sus mortifagos regresaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bueno hasta aquí les dejamos

esperamos que les haya gustado

besos y abrazos

nos hacen un favor???

Nos dejan un review solo den clic en go!

Atte:

MoniH-Hrforever y rossyradcliffewatson


	2. El regreso

Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R

hola nuevamente!!

aqui llegamos de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo, esperamos que les agrade y de verdad gracias a BoggartGirls y a dragonsteak por sus reviews y bueno como lo pidieron aqui esta el siguiente capitulo

besos y abrazos

ahh otra cosa

Hilary Duff es la mejor cantante del mundo y es divina, ayer fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida porque fui a su concierto en la Arena Monterrey en Monterrey, Nuevo León, México(eso lo escribio rossyradcliffewatson)

a leer!!

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**El regreso**

Harry y Hermione caminaban por un parque cercano a su casa, Harry cargaba a su pequeña y hermosa Lily, ella se parecía mucho a su mama, pero tenia el cabello de un color castaño oscuro y los lindos ojos de su padre. Harry iba embobado viendo a su hija

-me encanta la cara que pones cuando cargas a Lily-le dijo Hermione-te ves tan tierno

-es que cada vez que la veo pienso que no hay nadie mas hermosa que ella-dijo Harry viendo nuevamente a su hija-claro…nadie excepto tu…sabes que para mi eres la mas hermosa del mundo… que digo del mundo del universo…

-también para mi eres único Harry…-dijo Hermione-no se como seria mi vida si no te hubiera conocido…

En ese momento en un lugar lejos de ahí Voldemort y sus mortifagos estaban organizándose para su regreso

-por fin esta todo listo…-le decía Voldemort a sus mortifagos-destruiremos a Potter alejándolo de lo que mas quiere en la vida…

-pero como lo haremos mi señor? -pregunto Lucius Malfoy

-fácil, Malfoy…-dijo Voldemort- usa tu sentido común, Potter y todos creen que yo desaparecí y suponen que he muerto pero jamás sabrán que fuimos al pasado y cambiamos ciertas cosas, tu sabes en mi ausencia Potter aprovecho para casarse con la sangre sucia, lo que el no sabe que el gusto le va a durar muy poco

-entiendo Señor pero ¿como lo destruiremos?

-muy fácil Lucius, tu y Dolohov secuestraran a la sangre sucia y a la hija de Potter y así atraemos a Potter hasta aquí y podremos destruirlo o tal vez matar a su familia-dijo Voldemort con los ojos brillando de ira

-perfecto, traeremos a Granger y su hija, con su permiso Señor-dijo Lucius llendose con Dolohov a cumplir su misión

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Harry es tardísimo!!…-decía Hermione viendo su reloj- tu junta con los demás aurores empieza en 5 minutos, tienes que irte…

-pero no quiero dejarlas-decía Harry poniendo cara de niño chiquito

-no te preocupes…-dijo Hermione quitándole a Lily de los brazos-tranquilo, además que nos podría pasar

-es más si esto te tranquiliza me iré a la casa, pero ya vete o llegaras tarde-dijo Hermione

-tu y tu puntualidad Hermione…-dijo Harry riendo

-pues siempre he sido así y aun así te casaste conmigo-dijo Hermione- así que ahora te aguantas

-esta bien, mama-dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-cuidas bien a mi niña

-que tratas de insinuar Potter¿Que no cuido bien a nuestra hija?

-no, solo quiero que la cuides mas bueno me voy antes de que llegue tarde

-te he dicho que te amo??-pregunto Harry

-amm…. a ver, déjame ver…-decía Hermione-creo…creo que lo has mencionado…si, creo que han sido como mil millones de veces…

-pues ya serán mil millones de veces mas uno…-dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso a Hermione

-yo también te amo Harry, pero ya vete…-dijo Hermione-no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa…

-esta bien, me voy-dijo Harry- pero regresare y tendrás que recompensarme

-a si??...-pregunto Hermione-y que tiene en mente el señor Potter

-mmm…no lo se-dijo Harry hablándole al odio-alomejor no te quiero dejar dormir…

-Harry!!

-que??...-dijo Harry fingiendo inocencia

-nada ya…vete…-dijo Hermione

-esta bien, pero lo que dije sigue en pie…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-adiós mi vida-dijo mientras le daba un beso a Lily-cuídense mucho-dijo para después desaparecerse y aparecerse en el ministerio

Hermione cumplió lo que le dijo a Harry y regreso a su casa, ella no comprendía la preocupación de Harry, siempre que se iba o las tenia que dejar solas se ponía muy nervioso como si tuviera miedo de algo, Hermione no lo entendía Voldemort había desaparecido y no daba muestras de que aun estuviera "vivo", Harry ya no había tenido pesadillas almenos no que ella recordara, y su cicatriz tampoco le había vuelto a doler en todo ese tiempo…

Una vez terminada la junta de aurores Ron fue a hablar con Harry

-vaya Harry, pensé que no llegarías-dijo Ron-e parece si vamos a tomar algo?

-no Ron, sabes que no me gusta dejar a Hermione sola-le dijo Harry

-vamos Harry, sigues con eso-dijo Ron-enriéndelo, ella están bien, Voldemort desapareció, no les va a pasar nada solo porque vayamos a tomar una copa

-no lo se Ron-dijo Harry recordando una pesadilla que había tenido hace tiempo

/…..Flash back……/

Harry estaba teniendo una pesadilla en ella veía a Voldemort

-hola Potter…-decía Voldemort-me extrañaste…

-eres un maldito ya déjame en paz-dijo Harry

-no no Potter, eso nunca-dijo Voldemort-te haré sufrir Potter, perderás aquello que mas quieres y nunca volverás a estar cerca de ella…

-no te acerques a Hermione...-dijo Harry furioso con un poco de miedo en la voz

-te la quitare Potter…-decía Voldemort-recuerdalo siempre, ocurrirá cuando menos te lo imaginas…

-no…-dijo Harry despertándose de sobresalto

-que te pasa Harry??...-le pregunto preocupada Hermione

-nada princesa…-dijo Harry, no quería asustarla-tu descansa

-seguro que no te pasa nada??-pregunto Hermione

-si, solo fue un sueño-dijo Harry-Hermione…

-que pasa Harry??

-te amo…-dijo Harry

-yo también te amo Harry..-dijo Hermione sonriéndole

/…..Fin de flash back…./

-tierra llamando a Harry Potter-decía Ron-que te pasa?

-lo siento Ron-dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos

-como sea, entonces que si vamos por una copa?-pregunto Ron

-esta bien vamos...-dijo Harry resignado-pero nada mas me tomo una y me voy ok?

-si, como digas-dijo Ron con una sonrisa de triunfo

Hermione estaba en su casa durmiendo a Lily cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta

-voy…-dijo Hermione dejando a Lily en su cuna-quien…-pero no pudo continuar ya que cuatro hombres entraron a su casa y le taparon la boca para que no pudiera gritar

-desmaius...-dijo uno de los hombres dejando a Hermione inconsciente

-vayan por la niña…-dijo otro-el seño oscuro nos ordeno llevárselas

Después de que los hombres tuvieran a Hermione y a Lily se fueron dejándole una carta a Harry en un sobre negro con la marca tenebrosa dibujada en el

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya me voy Ron…-dijo Harry-estoy preocupado por Hermione

-Harry relájate, no les va a pasar nada-dijo Ron con una copa en su mano-además Luna me dijo que iba a ir a verla, así que van a estar bien…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..--.-

Luna iba llegando a casa de Hermione y llevaba a Ryan y Ashley en una carreola, Luna llamo a la puerta pero no obtenía respuesta

-Hermione…-dijo Luna a través de la puerta-soy yo Luna, abre…-seguía sin obtener respuesta-Hermione??...alojomora-dijo Luna entrando a la casa-Hermione donde estas??... que raro-dijo extrañada mientras se daba vuelta para salir de la casa cuando piso algo que estaba tirado-que es esto??...-se pregunto levantando el sobre negro- esto no pude ser…-dijo asustada después de ver la marta tenebrosa lo que hizo que cayera de sus manos-tengo que avisarle a Harry- y tomando su teléfono comenzó a marcarle a Harry

Harry seguía preocupado, sentía que algo no andaba bien, cuando sonó su celular

-quien es??-le pregunto Ron

-es Luna…-dijo Harry contestando el celular-bueno…

-_Harry…esto es una emergencia_-dijo Luna alterada

-luna que sucede??-pregunto Harry preocupado-porque estas tan alterada??

-_no te lo puedo decir por teléfono…-_dijo Luna-tienes _que venir en este momento a tu casa…_

-Luna me estas asustando que paso??, le pasa algo a Hermione??-pregunto Harry muy preocupado

-_ven Harry…rápido_-dijo Luna

-voy para allá-dijo Harry colgando el teléfono

-que paso Harry??-pregunto Ron extrañado

-no lo se, me voy...-dijo Harry asustado-Luna me hablo muy alterada

-voy contigo..-dijo Ron-es mi esposa…-Harry dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y se fueron de ahí.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Luna muy pálida

-Luna que fue lo que paso??-pregunto Harry-donde esta Hermione??

-cuando llegue nadie me abría-comenzó a decir Luna-se me hizo raro, por lo que entre y no vi a Hermione, antes e irme pise esto-dijo entregándole el sobre a Harry

-que…-pero Harry no pudo terminar ya que vio la marca-no…no es posible…

-que sucede Harry?-le pregunto Ron viendo que los ojos de Harry se cristalizaban, Harry no contesto solo abrió el sobre y leyó lo que decía

_Harry Potter:_

_Recuerdas aquella pesadilla que tuviste hace tiempo?_

_Pues ¿que crees? hoy se hace realidad, te dije que Te dije que te quitaría lo que mas quieres y lo cumplí, nunca volverás a ver a tu querida esposa sangre sucia ni a tu hija, sufrirás Potter y tu sufrimiento es lo que hace crecer mi poder… lo ves el amor solo trae sufrimiento y es algo que tu sentirás siempre… talvez no pude matarte_

_Pero si supieras lo divertido que es ver que sufras que hasta me da risa tus tontas acciones para destruirme, que no ves que nunca podrás conmigo??, en cambio yo tengo lo que mas quieres._

_Espero que estés muy mal_

_Lord Voldemort

* * *

_esperamos que el capitulo les gustara 

nos despedimos y si no hacen un favor estariamos muy agradecidas

¿Nos dejan un review???

es muy facil solo den clic en go!

atte:

Moni H-Hr forever y rossyradcliffewatson

(Monica y Rossy)


	3. Donde estas Hermione?

Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R

hola nuevamente!!

aqui llegamos de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo, esperamos que les agrade y de verdad gracias a por sus reviews y bueno como lo pidieron aqui esta el siguiente capitulo

besos y abrazos

a leer!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**Donde estas Hermione??**

-Harry…que...que dice la carta…-pregunto Ron al ver que Harry estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras tenia la carta arrugada en la mano

-Voldemort…-logro decir Harry- ese maldito… se la llevo…

-pero...pero el esta muerto…-dijo Ron desconcertado

-no Ron… el nunca murió…-decía Harry entre sollozos- poco tiempo después… de que Hermione y yo nos casamos… tuve…tuve una pesadilla… Voldemort...me decía que me iba a quitar a Hermione… que no la iba a volver a ver…"ocurrirá cuando menos te lo imaginas"…

Por eso nunca quería dejarla sola… me daba miedo que algo le pasara… y… y...ahora ya es tarde…

-Harry…-dijo Luna- tenemos que hacer algo… tenemos que buscarlas…

-no sabes donde podrían estar?...-pregunto Ron

-Ron si supiera, con gusto te lo digo-contesto con sarcasmo Harry-no estoy para bromas pero...no se...talvez Malfoy pueda ayudarnos

-estas seguro?-pregunto Luna

-completamente -dijo Harry- Ron ¿Sabes donde esta Malfoy?-

-supongo que tomando el sol con Ginny en alguna playa de México-dijo Ron- ya sabes… en su Luna de Miel con eso de que hace un mes se casaron...

-Necesito localizarlo lo antes posible…-dijo Harry- el fue mortifago y de seguro tendrá alguna idea de en que lugar puedan estar Hermione y Lily, juro que no descansare hasta dar con ellas...-dijo desesperado mientras rompía en llanto

-Tranquilo hermano, ya veras que las encontraremos-dijo Ron dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-Por lo pronto yo empezare a llamar a Ginny para que ella y Malfoy regresen a Londres…-dijo Luna- y creo que deberíamos entrar porque creo lloverá y no creo que enfermos podamos encontrarlas, además no quiero que Ashley o Ryan enfermen…

Harry, Ron, Luna y sus hijos entraron en la mansión Potter y tal como lo hizo Dumbledore cuando había vuelto Voldemort en 4to curso, Harry convoco a los aun Miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los miembros del ED para comenzar a trabajar juntos y poder encontrar a Hermione y su hija.

Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de distancia, Hermione y su pequeña iban despertando en un lugar frió y de mal olor como las mazmorras de la clase de Pociones pero con un aire de miedo y venganza…un lugar tétrico, no se podía ver a mas alla de un metro, escucho que un bebe lloraba junto a ella y al voltear vio a su pequeña Lily, intento cargarla pero vio que tenia las manos y los pies atados

-ya mi vida no llores…-decía suavemente Hermione intentando calmar a su hijita-ya…ya… vas a ver que papi va a venir… y vamos a salir de aquí… el no va a permitir que nada nos pase..-dijo Hermione, para después suspirar- Harry… donde estas??... te necesito…

-vaya vaya, así que ya despertó la sangre sucia de Potter…-dijo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad

-quien eres??...-pregunto Hermione-que es lo que quieren de mí??

-por eso te casaste con Potter…los dos son iguales de insolentes…-dijo la voz- mi Señor pronto vendrá a verte y mas vale que esa mocosa se calle, el no tolera los gritos-volvió a decir la voz para luego desaparecer

-mi Señor??-se cuestiono la castaña-será acaso Voldemort??

-como osas decir mi nombre sangre sucia!!-grito Voldemort apareciendo enfrente de ella

-lo digo porque usted también lo es…-dijo ella desafiante- usted sangre mestiza…

-¿Como¿Es cierto eso?-se empezó a escuchar la voz de varios mortifagos que se preguntaban entre si hasta que Lucius hablo-mi Señor eso es cierto?

-vaya creo que Potter te ha enseñado a decir mentiras-dijo Voldemort- yo soy sangre pura

-¡ES MENTIRA!! usted es sangre mestiza-grito Hermione- su padre es muggle y su madre una squib…

-CALLATE!! CRUCIO…-grito Voldemort furioso, mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Hermione- te arrepentirás de todo mocosa insolente…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Potter, Harry estaba con los miembros de la orden del fénix y del E.D.

-para que nos reuniste Harry??..-pregunto Lupin

-Voldemort tiene a Hermione y a Lily…-dijo Harry-necesito que me ayuden a recuperarlas…

-pero claro Harry…-dijo la señora Weasley-tu cuenta con nuestra ayuda… sabes que queremos mucho a Hermione y a Lily

-lo se, señora Weasley…-dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa

-y Harry…-dijo Colin-alguna idea para el rescate??...

-para eso esperaremos a Malfoy..-dijo Harry

-pero el esta de Luna de miel con Ginny…-dijo la señora Weasley

-yo les hable…-dijo Luna-dicen que vienen para acá

En ese momento se aparecieron Ginny y Draco

-Harry como estas??- pregunto Ginny preocupada- todavía no saben nada??

-no Ginny aun no…-dijo Harry

-y dime Potter… para que me necesitabas-dijo Draco

-Malfoy… tu no sabes donde podrían tener a Hermione?...-pregunto Harry

-pues el único lugar que se me ocurre es la ex-mansión Malfoy…-dijo Draco- hay fue donde se ocultaron la ultima ves…

-ok…-dijo Harry-iremos todos, menos la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley y la profesora McGonagal que se quedaran con Ryan y Ashley

-cuídense mucho…-dijo la señora Weasley

-no te preocupes mama…-dijo Ginny- estaremos bien…

* * *

Llegaron a la ex-mansión Malfoy y la registraron toda… no había rastro de Voldemort, hasta que…

-Harry mira esto…-dijo Ron enseñándole un mapa viejo y arrugado- se parece al mapa del merodeador…

-tienes razón…-dijo Harry-funciona igual que el mapa, y al parecer olvidaron cerrarlo…

-debió haber sido Pettigrew…-dijo Lupin-siempre olvidaba cerrar el mapa..

-almenos nos sirvira de algo…pero de donde es el mapa??...-pregunto Ron

-es de Hangleton…-dijo Harry viendo el mapa- aquí esta el cementerio, la mansión Riddle, el pueblo y… el bosque Backwoods???

-y eso que es?-pregunto Ron

-eso es el bosque de las sombras de la mansión Riddle-contesto Draco-escuche a mi padre hablar de el cuando era pequeño

-y es uno de los lugares mas temidos por todo el mundo-añadió el Profesor Lupin- pues se cree que es allí a donde van a dar todos los magos tenebrosos incluso se cree que allí este el fantasma de Salazar Slytherin junto con los Graunt

-entonces vayamos a buscarlas-dijo Harry llendo hacia la puerta de la mansión Malfoy

-espera Potter no es tan fácil ir allí-dijo Draco-según se es un lugar casi inaccesible y muy peligroso

-además tenemos que regresar a tu casa y organizarnos bien junto con la ayuda de McGonagal -dijo Luna- y talvez podríamos pedirle ayuda a Fleur Delacour y Viktor Krum

-y para que necesitamos de ellos??- pregunto Ron

-Fleur es Auror en el ministerio de Francia y aparte es la esposa de Bill y no creo que dude en ayudarnos y segundo Viktor es también Auror y delegado en el Ministerio de Bulgaria -explico Luna- ellos dos son excelentes aurores y excelentes en defensa contra las artes obscuras y si contamos con ayuda de ellos podríamos juntar un grupo mas grande y dar con ellas mas pronto

* * *

Todos regresaron a la mansión Potter, con un Harry desesperado por emprender la búsqueda de Hermione y su pequeña Lily

-van a tardar mucho Fleur y Krum??-pregunto Harry nervioso

-Potter… somos magos lo olvidas…-dijo Draco- se pueden aparecer…

-lo siento…-dijo Harry-estoy desesperado…

-siento llegag tagde…-dijo Fleur- tenia que tegminag unos pgoblemas

-yo también lo siento…-dijo Viktor- que fue lo que paso con Herrrrmione??

-Voldemort se la llevo…-dijo Harry

-y saben donde podgian estag??..-pregunto Fleur

-si…-dijo Harry- es en el bosque de las sombras de la mansión riddle..

-pego ese es un bosque muy peliggoso…-dijo Fleur

-lo se…-dijo Harry-pero necesito que me ayuden… si algo les pasa a Hermione o a Lily…yo…

-no te prreocupes Potterr-dijo Viktor-salvarremos a Herrrmione…y a tu hija…

-gracias…bueno es hora de irnos… dijo Harry saliendo de su mansión seguido de los demás

* * *

espero les haya gustado

nos hacen un favor

nos dejarian un review???

es muy facil, solo de clic en Go!

atte:

Moni H-Hr forever y rossyradcliffewatson


	4. En el bosque Backwoods

Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R

------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 3**

**El bosque Backwoods…**

Harry y los demás se dirigieron hacia el pueblo de Hangleton, aunque conocían los peligros del bosque ya que Draco les había hablado un poco de el, todos iban decididos a rescatar a Hermione y Lily, Harry no sabia como agradecerles a todos que lo ayudaran una vez mas y en el fondo tenia miedo de que alguien saliera lastimado, ya que pensaba que seria su culpa por ayudarlo a el se estaban arriesgando… aunque los demás sabían a lo que se arriesgaban, pero no les importaba, querían ayudar a Harry, no les importaba lo que pasara, no lo dejarían solo en ningún momento…

-llegamos...-dijo Draco-quien tiene el mapa??

-yo no lo tengo…-dijo Ron

-claro que tu no lo tienes…-dijo Draco-lo perderías antes de salir de casa de Harry…

-no me hables así Malfoy…-dijo Ron enojado y sacando su varita

-que me vas a hacer??...-pregunto Draco también sacando su varita

-ya basta ustedes dos…-dijo Harry enojado- este no es el momento ni el lugar para que se pongan a pelear…

-hagy tiene gazon..-dijo Fleur-lo que debemos haseg es gescatag a Hegmione

-el empezo…-se defendió Ron

-callen…-dijo Harry- creo que escuche algo…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, era verdad se escuchaban voces acercándose, por lo que todos se fueron a esconder para no ser descubiertos… luego de unos momentos, mientras las voces se acercaban aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados y Harry alcanzo a oír un poco de lo que decían…

-crees que sea verdad lo que dijo la sangre sucia de nuestro señor??...-pregunto uno de los encapuchados

-no lo creo…-dijo el otro- esa mocosa lo único que quiere es provocar a nuestro señor… es una insolente… pero que se podía esperar de la esposa de Potter…

-Potter…por fin acabaremos con el…-dijo el primer encapuchado- el plan de nuestro señor es perfecto… no puede fallar…

Los encapuchados se desaparecieron de allí, por lo que Harry no pudo escuchar mas de algo estaba seguro, Hermione había hecho enojar a Voldemort, Harry solo esperaba que cuando llegara no fuera ya demasiado tarde…. Una vez que estuvieron seguros, salieron de su escondite…

-tenemos que apurarnos…-dijo Harry caminado rápidamente hacia el bosque

-Harry escuchaste algo de lo que hablaban??...-pregunto Ron, pero Harry no contesto

-Weasley no crreo que sea momento de hablarr…-dijo Viktor-lo mejorr serra apurrarrnos como dice Harrry…

todos siguieron el camino en silencio, dentro de Harry se liberaba una gran batalla de sentimientos... tenia miedo, desesperación, tristeza, angustia, pero al mismo tiempo también sentía valor, esperanza, amor… sabia que tendría que encontrar a Hermione y a su pequeña hija… tenia que ser rápido cada segundo que pasaba podría significar la vida o la muerte… llegaron a una casa enorme… mas grande aun que la mansión Riddle, parecía muy antigua y tétrica mas aun que el bosque mismo donde se sentían constantemente vigilados

-que es este lugar??...-pregunto Ron con miedo viendo la casa- espero que no haya arañas…

-Weasley deja de decir tonterías…-dijo Draco- porque no maduras de una ves… creo que tus hijos son mas maduros que tu…

-ya van dos Malfoy….-dijo Ron- a la tercera no te la vas a acabar…

-también son dos que ustedes discuten…-dijo Harry mas enojado- Hermione esta en peligro y ustedes solo se la pasan discutiendo…

-pues dile que no se meta conmigo…-reclamo Ron- el es el que empieza…

-si pero…-dijo Draco antes de gritar-CUIDADO!!...

-DESMAIUS…-gritaron varios hombres dejando a todos inconscientes

Harry se despertó horas después… no podía ver nada ya que la oscuridad lo rodeaba, a lo lejos escuchaba voces, no lograba entender lo que decían, escuchaba como se iban acercando… de un momento a otro se abrió una puerta dejando entrar un poco de luz al lugar, lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco… Hermione estaba a unos metros de el amarrada y desmayada, a un lado estaba su pequeña Lily temblando de frió… intento moverse pero no podía…

-vaya, vaya ya despertaste Potter…-dijo un hombre encapuchado-mi señor estará feliz de verte…

-que es lo que quieren….-dijo Harry furioso-suéltenlas… déjenlas ir…

-no Potter…-dijo el hombre-mi señor acabara contigo y con tu familia…

-no…-dijo Harry- ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto… ni ellas ni mis amigos…

-oh si que tienen que ver…-dijo el hombre- son las personas que te importan… por eso tienen algo que ver… si tanto los apreciabas jamás debiste acercarte a ellos… por tu culpa ahora todos morirán…

-no lo escuches Harry…-dijo la débil voz de Hermione- tu no tienes la culpa de nada…

-Hermione…-dijo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos- que te hicieron….

-cállate mocosa…-dijo el hombre-o quieres que en lugar de que te lancemos los cruciatas a ti se los lancemos a tu escuincla??

-no…-dijo Hermione con lagrimas en sus mejillas-a ella no le hagan nada…

-iré por mi señor…-dijo el hombre- el acabara con ustedes…

El hombre salio de la habitación dejándolos en la completa oscuridad otra vez

-perdóname princesa…-dijo Harry- no debí dejarte sola…

-no tengo nada que perdonarte…-dijo Hermione

-claro que si…-dijo Harry-si yo hubiera estado ahí…jamás te hubieran hecho daño, ni a ti ni a Lily…

-Lily esta bien…-dijo Hermione-no le han puesto un dedo encima…

-Hermione… haré hasta lo imposible por que no les hagan daño…-dijo Harry

-que conmovedor…-dijo una voz llena de crueldad, era Voldemort

-eres un maldito!!!...-dijo Harry deseando poder moverse y matar a ese imbecil- me vas a pagar cada ves que lastimaste a Hermione…

-no has cambiado nada Potter…-dijo Voldemort- sigues siendo el mismo niño débil que siempre conocí… no se como has sobrevivido todos estos años…

-si soy tan débil como dices, porque no pudiste matarme siendo un niño…-dijo Harry- si no pudiste en ese entonces menos ahora…

-eso es lo que crees??...-pregunto Voldemort-siendo un bebe no pude matarte por la sangre sucia de tu madre que dio la vida por ti… pero ahora acabare contigo…te haré sufrir… y que mejor manera que matando a tu querida sangre sucia y a tu mocosa…

-A ELLAS NO LAS TOQUES!!!...-grito Harry

-pensemos… a quien matare primero…-decía Voldemort- a tu mocosa o a la sangre sucia…

-matame a mi…-dijo Harry- a ellas déjalas ir…

-no Harry, no…-dijo Voldemort- mejor llevare a cabo mi plan… si tu no existes ellas no serian ningún problema… y tu no habrías interferido en mis planes… pero te concederé un ultimo deseo Potter, dime que es lo que quieres….

-libera a Hermione y a mi hija…-dijo Harry- y deshechízame… si quieres quitame la varita…

-como quieras Potter…-dijo Voldemort moviendo su varita, liberando a Hermione que abrazo a Lily en cuanto pudo y dejando a Harry sin su varita, pero ahora podía moverse-ahora si podré acabar contigo…

-Hermione…-dijo Harry viéndola-cuídate mucho y cuida a Lily… recuerda que siempre fueron, son y serán lo mas importante y lo que mas quise…

-_detsixereven…_-dijo Voldemort, pero la maldición no le dio a Harry le dio a…

-Hermione!!!…- dijo Harry abrazando el cuerpo de Hermione, se sentía pesado sin fuerzas, Harry tenia miedo de que estuviera muerta…- Hermione reacciona por favor…

-maldita sangre sucia!!!!...-grito Voldemort

-Hermione…-decía Harry con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro- Hermione no…

El cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a desaparecer junto con Lily que estaba en sus brazos… mientras Harry lloraba desesperado

-no Hermione….-decía Harry aterrorizado mientras la veía desaparecer-NO!!!... ERES UN MALDITO…

-a ti te matare de otra forma…-dijo Voldemort-_Avada Kebadra…_

Harry callo muerto justo donde había estado el cuerpo de Hermione antes de desaparecer…

--------------------------------------

Hermione veía como todo le daba vueltas… no alcanzaba a distinguir nada solo un torbellino de imágenes a su alrededor… estaba asustada y abrazaba fuertemente a Lily… que era esa maldición… jamás había escuchado nada sobre eso… lo ultimo que recordaba era haber corrido a interponerse entre Harry y ese extraño hechizo… después de eso solo escucho la lejana voz de Harry gritando su nombre y después nada… de repente todo se detuvo y ella sintió como estaba en el frió suelo… el lugar se le hacia muy conocido… podría jurar que era… no, no era posible… como fue a terminar allí… era imposible… estaba en Hogwarts…

---------------------------------------------------

Ho0o0ola!!!!!

Pues este fue el tercer capitulo… esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos regalen un lindo review...

Gracias a los que han dejado review y a todos los que leen el fic…

Bueno cuídense mucho… les mandamos un beso…. bye

Atte: "Moni H-Hr forever" y "rossyradcliffewatson"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R

Ho0o0ola!!!!!

perdon por la tardanza... pero por cuestiones tecnicas y de tiempo no podiamos ponernos de acuerdo para el capitulo jaja, bueno pues los dejamos leer el capitulo y esperamos que les guste **  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**CAPITULO 4**

**Hogwarts**

Hermione comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts con su hija en los brazos, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a la oficina de la profesora McGonagal, tenia que saber que había sucedido… su hija comenzó a moverse inquieta, lo mas seguro era que tuviera hambre por lo que decidió caminar mas rápido, no tenia su varita por lo que no podía aparecer un biberón para alimentarla… finalmente llego a la gárgola pero… cual seria la contraseña?...

-rayos…-murmuro Hermione se había olvidado que tenían contraseña….

-puedo ayudarte??...-pregunto una soñadora voz a sus espaldas, por lo que Hermione volteo

-Luna??...-pregunto Hermione extrañada

-que linda bebe…-dijo Luna viendo a Lily-creo que te he visto en algún lado… pero no recuerdo donde…

-Luna, soy yo Hermione…-dijo Hermione esto cada ves estaba mas extraño, ahora Luna no sabia quien era y ella estaba… con el uniforme???- porque tienes uniforme??

-debo usarlo…-dijo Luna tranquilamente- voy en 6 curso… se supone que los estudiantes usan el uniforme…

-esto no puede ser…-susurro Hermione, no podía creerlo primero aparece en Hogwarts y ahora Luna tiene 16 años???-no puede ser…

-que sucede aquí, señorita Lovegood…-dijo la profesora McGonagal que iba llegando en ese momento junto con otro profesor, desconocido para Hermione

-al parecer ella la buscaba…-dijo Luna viendo a Hermione- estaba aquí cuando llegue y le pregunte si le podía ayudar en algo…

-bueno señorita Lovegood…-dijo el profesor- es mejor que regrese a su clase, la directora McGonagal ayudara a la señorita…

-adiós…-dijo Luna viendo a Hermione-espero volver a verte…

-adiós…-dijo Hermione mientras intentaba tranquilizar a Lily que comenzaba a llorar

-y dígame…-dijo McGonagal-que la trae por aquí…

-es una historia un poco extraña…-dijo Hermione-ni yo misma se que sucede… ya Lily tranquila…-le dijo a su hija

-creo que esa niña tiene hambre…-dijo McGonagal, antes de mover su varita y aparecer un biberón para entregárselo a Hermione

-gracias…-dijo Hermione tomando el biberón y dándoselo a Lily, que comenzó a comer rápidamente

-creo que tendrá que contarme su historia…-dijo McGonagal- Gregory… dígale al señor Potter que no se puede salir de su clase cuando le de la gana… y menos motivar a otros alumnos a hacer lo mismo…

-se lo diré Minerva…-dijo el profesor, antes de irse del lugar

-ahora dígame quien es usted y que hace aquí??...-pregunto la profesora McGonagal

Mientras tanto un pequeño grupo integrado por Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy caminaban por los jardines de la escuela…

-Harry…-dijo Ron- no crees que seria bueno regresar a la clase de Wilson… sabes como es McGonagal, nos expulsara…

-y desde cuando importa…-dijo Harry despreocupado- además yo no lo necesito… recuerda que soy el mejor en su clase…

-ah si lo olvidaba…-dijo Ron con sarcasmo-eres el gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivo…

-que problema tienes Ron??...-pregunto Harry extrañado de que su amigo se comportara así- que te gustaría ser alguien como Lunática Lovegood que se la pasa en la biblioteca…

-no Harry, es solo que… antes no me molestaba romper las reglas…-decía Ron- pero ahora creo que ya llegamos muy lejos… antes solo faltábamos una o dos veces al mes a las clases, pero ahora faltamos casi todos los días… y no se te olvide que por poco reprobamos 6 curso… sino fuera porque se compadecieron de nosotros estaríamos repitiendo año…

-Ron no seas exagerado…-dijo Ginny-además hemos cumplido con los deberes, es lo único que hacemos y estudiamos…

-Ginny tiene razón...-dijo Draco- si no te agrada estar con nosotros y romper reglas mejor regresa tu solo a la clase de Wilson

-esta bien…-dijo Ron resignado-seguiré con ustedes…

Hermione le contó toda lo que recordaba a la profesora McGonagal la cual estaba realmente sorprendida con lo que Hermione le contaba… mientras Hermione relataba los últimos momentos de la historia algunas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-Hermione…-dijo la profesora una ves que Hermione termino de contar la historia-puedo llamarte así??

-claro profesora…-dijo Hermione limpiándose algunas lagrimas con la mano

-Hermione… la maldición que Voldemort utilizo, no fue cualquier maldición…lo sabes verdad?-dijo McGonagal, a lo que Hermione asintió- ni siquiera yo he escuchado de ella… hablare con los profesores, apartir de mañana empezaras a asistir a las clases de los de 7 curso, al "regresar en el tiempo" tu edad cambio, lo que no me explico es que tu niña este aquí…

-yo tampoco se lo que paso…-dijo Hermione-no se que hace esa maldición, lo único que se es que no quería que lastimaran a Harry…

-aunque arriesgaras tu vida?...-pregunto McGonagal

-yo daría mi vida por Harry…-dijo Hermione viendo dormir a Lily-el y Lily son lo que mas amo en la vida… y no me importaría volver a interponerme entre un hechizo o maldición para salvarlos…

-sin duda eres toda una Gryffindor…-dijo McGonagal con una sonrisa-y la persona que el señor Potter necesita… también necesito que sepa algo Hermione…

-que sucede profesora?-pregunto Hermione

-el Harry Potter que usted conoció no es el mismo que nosotros conocemos…-dijo la profesora- este Harry Potter es mas rebelde y arrogante que el que usted conoció… tiene buen corazón de eso estoy segura, pero… solo le importa el mismo…

-profesora…-dijo Hermione-usted cree que Harry pueda cambiar y ser el Harry que yo conocí?

-estoy segura que ese Harry…esta en el fondo de su corazón…-dijo la profesora-ahora en la cena de esta noche la presentare… diré que estudiaste en Stormhold, ocuparas la casa de Gryffindor y sobre tu niña… ella seguirá siendo tu hija, pero nadie debe saber que es hija de Potter…no por ahora…

Hermione se quedo en la oficina de la profesora McGonagal hasta la hora de la cena, cuando la profesora le dijo que la siguiera al gran comedor… Hermione esperaba para entrar por la una puerta que había detrás de la mesa de los profesores, mientras que la profesora McGonagal golpeaba delicadamente una copa con un cuchillo y se ponía de pie, logrando que todos quedaran en silencio

-bueno alumnos les quiero dar un mensaje…-decía la profesora

-ahora que va a decir…-dijo Harry fastidiado, siempre se quejaba de los discursos- no tubo suficiente con el de inicio de año…

-creo que no…-dijo Ron-alomejor se le ocurrieron mas reglas…

-mas!!…-dijo Harry alterado- con más reglas esto será una cárcel…

-vamos Harry de que te quejas…-dijo Ron-de todas maneras nunca las seguimos…

-les presento a la señorita Hermione Granger…-dijo la profesora

Hermione entro al gran comedor con su pequeña en brazos, por lo que los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar… ya que, que hacia con un bebe en Hogwarts??

-tiene un bebe??...-pregunto Ron-como es posible que la admitan…

-no lo se…-dijo Harry-me pregunto en que casa quedara…

-espero que no quede en Gryffindor…-dijo Ron-aunque no estudiamos cuando lo intentemos en la sala común, no podremos si llora… seria insoportable

-espero que sea bien recibida…-continuo la profesora seriamente y un poco enojada por algunos murmullos que se escuchaban- ella viene del colegio Stormhold y ya fue seleccionada para la casa de Gryffindor….señorita Granger…-dijo McGonagal pero Hermione no la escucho ya que buscaba a Harry con la mirada-señorita Granger…-repitió haciendo que Hermione reaccionara

-yo… lo siento profesora…-dijo Hermione sonrojándose ya que se empezaron a escuchar risas por el gran comedor

-no te preocupes, ya puedes pasar a tu mesa…-dijo la profesora brindándole una pequeña sonrisa

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa, buscando algún lugar vació, cuando vio a Lavender y Parvati que le hacían señas para que se sentara con ellas, por lo que decidió ir…

-hola…-dijo Lavender-me llamo Lavender Brown y ella es mi amiga Parvati Patil...

-mucho gusto…-dijo Hermione sentándose-soy Hermione Granger…

-el gusto es nuestro -dijo Parvati-que bonita bebe… como se llama

-Lily…-dijo Hermione viendo a su bebe que estaba un poco inquieta

-que lindo nombre…-dijo Lavender- y porque entraste a Hogwarts hasta este curso??

-es que mis padres se mudaron a Londres…-invento Hermione-y tuve que venir aquí…

-veras que Hogwarts te va a gustar mucho…-dijo Parvati- aunque he escuchado que el Stormhold hay chicos muy guapos…

-pero aquí no se quedan atrás…-replico Lavender-solo ve a Harry, Ron y Draco…son los mas guapos de todo Hogwarts…-dijo suspirando provocando que Hermione riera un poco

-no te rías…- dijo Lavender

-es que deberías ver tu cara…-dijo Parvati-se nota que aun no olvidas a Ron verdad?

-no pero esa es otra historia…-dijo Lavender tristemente- además el me engaño con otra…

-eso fue raro de Ron…-dijo Parvati- creo que tanto juntarse con Harry le hace daño…

-porque lo dices??...-pregunto Hermione extrañada

-porque no es ningún secreto que Harry Potter es un mujeriego…-dijo Parvati- por eso termino con Cho, porque ella era muy celosa y el…pues era el…

A Hermione ese comentario le cayó como un balde de agua helada… Harry, su Harry un mujeriego… no podía ser Harry era diferente… el nunca jugaría con las personas… hasta que recordó lo que le dijo la profesora McGonagal "el Harry Potter que usted conoció no es el mismo que nosotros conocemos"

Después de la cena Hermione se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor con Lavender y Parvati, pero ella no hablaba simplemente arrullaba a Lily que se estaba quedando dormida otra vez… ella iba mas sumida en sus pensamientos con una frase rondando en su mente "no es ningún secreto que Harry Potter es un mujeriego", eso no podía ser… McGonagal tenia razón ese no era el Harry que ella conocía… iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se olvido del escalón falso por lo que casi cae pero alguien la detuvo…

-ten cuidado… hay escalones que son falsos y hay que recordarlos para no caer…-dijo un joven a una asustada Hermione que intentaba calmar a Lily quien había comenzado a llorar...

-si, gra…-pero no pudo continuar ya que al levantar la vista se topo frente a frente con Harry Potter...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ho0o0ola!!!! otra vez jeje

que tal les parecio el capitulo??, esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos dejen lindos y hermosos reviews jeje, bueno pues cuidense mucho, les mandamos besos, byebye

gracias a los que han dejado reviews y a todos los que leen nuestra historia

byebye

atte. Rossy y Moni


	6. No se quien eres

Disclaimer: Copyright © Warner Bros. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of and © Warner Bros. WB SHIELD: ™ & © Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R

Ho0o0olas!!

perdon por el retraso, pero nuevamente falta de inspiracion jaja, pero aqui esta el capitulo 5, asi que los dejamos leer

**CAPITULO 5**

**No se quien eres...**

-que

-que??...-pregunto Harry con una sonrisa-tengo monos en la cara o porque me ves así??

-yo… lo siento…-dijo Hermione sonrojándose- soy Hermione Granger…-dijo estirando la mano

-Harry Potter…-dijo Harry estrechando su mano y volteando a ver a Lily- porque no la clamas??... es un poco estresante escucharla llorar…

-es lo que intento hacer…-dijo Hermione muy molesta por el comentario de Harry- y te voy a pedir que no hables así de mi hija…-dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar, entre furiosa y triste, pero Harry la detuvo del brazo

-lo siento…-dijo Harry- es solo que es la verdad… además no crees que eres muy chica para tener una hija??...-Harry se arrepintió de haber dicho eso ya que vio como a Hermione se le empezaban a cristalizar los ojos

-es algo que tu no entiendes…-dijo Hermione, triste por lo poco sensible que era este Harry- y… no tengo ánimos de explicarte nada… después de todo… no te conozco…-dijo mientras dos lagrimas salían de sus ojos

Hermione se fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor llorando… no, ese no era su Harry, ni siquiera su sonrisa se parecía… esta no era sincera…; Harry se sintió un poco mal cuando vio que ella se iba llorando era algo que no se explicaba… no conocía a esa tal Hermione, porque le afecto tanto ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… escuchar el dolor con el que hablaba… era como si el mismo sintiera su dolor…

-Hermione que tienes??...-pregunto Parvati al verla llegar llorando a la habitación

-na… nada…-dijo entre sollozos, mientras dejaba a Lily en la cuna que estaba junto a su cama ya que había dejado de llorar

-como que nada Hermione…-dijo Lavender-no por nada se llora… que te hicieron??, a quien tenemos que lanzarle una maldición??

-a nadie…-dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas-no vale la pena…

-claro que si…-dijo Parvati enojada-dinos quien fue el imbecil que te hizo llorar…

-Harry Potter…-dijo Hermione mientras volvía a llorar

-que te hizo??...-pregunto Parvati

-es un insensible…-dijo Hermione en un susurro- me dijo que tranquilizara a mi bebe porque era un poco estresante escucharla llorar y también que si no era muy chica para tener un bebe…

-que raro en Potter ser insensible…-dijo Lavender con sarcasmo

-no te sientas mal Hermione…-dijo Parvati abrazándola- además Harry estará muy bueno y lo que sea pero es un patán…

-Lily es lo que mas quiero en la vida…-dijo Hermione con tristeza- es lo único que tengo…

Al dia siguiente Hermione bajo a desayunar con Parvati y Lavender… le empezaba a doler un poco la cabeza por estar escuchando sus platicas, por lo que decidió levantarse y dirigirse al despacho de la profesora McGonagal, ya que necesitaba hablar con ella…

-nos vemos, voy a ver a la profesora McGonagal…-dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa

Hermione iba en dirección a ver a la profesora, cuando escucho unas risas que provenían de un salón que tenia la puerta entreabierta… se asomo con cuidado y lo que vio le destrozo el corazón, Harry estaba besándose con una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color verde aceituna, llamada Samantha Hutchinson… Hermione empezó a sentir como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y decidió alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible…

Harry y Samantha corrían por los pasillos del castillo

-aquí…-dijo Harry jalando a Samantha al interior de uno de los salones

-Harry sabes que si nos descubre alguien nos castigaran…-dijo Samantha entre risas

-y desde cuando importan los castigos, Sam…-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella

-desde que…-dijo Samantha pero no pudo terminar ya que Harry la había besado apasionada mente, impidiéndole terminar de hablar

En ese momento Hermione se asomaba por la puerta y lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, antes de irse del lugar…

-Harry espera…-dijo Samantha separándose lentamente de Harry- sabes que no quiero que nos expulsen… mis padres me matarían…

-desde cuando importa el colegio…-dijo Harry acercándose nuevamente a ella, pero Samantha lo detuvo

-desde que mis padres me advirtieron que si me expulsaban……-dijo Samantha- me mandarían con lejos…

-ósea que es mas importante Hogwarts que yo??...-pregunto Harry separándose de ella- te importa más lo que tus padres digan…lo que todo el mundo diga….

-Harry… no… t sabes que te amo pero…-decía Samantha

-sabes que….-dijo Harry furioso- lo nuestro se acabo… si a ti solo te importan los demás que nosotros… creo que no vale a pena continuar…

-pero Harry…-dijo Samantha desesperada

-pero nada…-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta- adiós Samantha

Hermione llego al despacho y se encontró con la profesora McGonagal, quien al verla sonrió

-buenos días profesora McGonagal...-dijo Hermione

-buenos días Hermione…-dijo la profesora- y como esta la pequeña Lily??

-bien…-dijo Hermione sonriendo- cada dia esta mas linda y mas grande…

-se parece mucho a ti…-dijo la profesora sonriéndole

-Harry siempre me decía lo mismo…-dijo Hermione mientras su mirada se entristecía y su mente volaba a lo que vio momentos antes- y tiene sus ojos… el siempre me dijo que éramos lo que el mas quería en la vida…

-ya escuchaste algo sobre Harry Potter verdad??..-dijo la profesora al ver los ojos tristes de Hermione

-peor profesora…-dijo Hermione- conocí a Harry Potter y es la persona mas insensible que he conocido…

-se fuerte Hermione…-dijo McGonagal- estoy segura que el Harry Potter que conoce esta dentro de esa mascara

-no lo se profesora…-dijo Hermione- creo que no queda nada del Harry que yo conocí…

-porque lo dice??-pregunto McGonagal

-por varias cosas…-dijo Hermione- lo que escuche es que es un mujeriego… lo que comprobé es que es un insensible y… lo que acabo de ver termino con cualquier esperanza de que ese Harry exista…

-Puedo preguntar…-dijo la profesora-que fue lo que vio??

-lo vi besándose con Samantha Hutchinson…-dijo Hermione- en mi "otra vida" el era muy tímido, nunca la hubiera besado como la besaba…

-y no ha pensado que alomejor que al señor Potter le hizo falta en esta vida para no ser un patán es usted…-dijo la profesora tranquilamente

-porque lo dice??..-pregunto Hermione

-a este Harry lo he visto desde que tenia 11 años-dijo la profesora-cuando llego era callado… rompía las reglas igual que su padre, pero era humilde… no hacia alardes de grandeza como ahora…

-que es lo que quiere decir, profesora…-pregunto Hermione, por primera ves no lograba comprender algo

-el Harry de 11 años en las dos vidas era el mismo, pero la diferencia es que en esta vida no tenia a su amiga Hermione Granger para que lo cuidara, lo regañara, le mantuviera los pies en la tierra

-pero que puedo hacer…-pregunto Hermione-no se como tratar a este Harry… no se nada de el…

-sabes mas de el que el mismo Hermione…-dijo la profesora-sabes lo que tiene en el corazón…

-y de que me sirve profesora…-dijo Hermione- no se como acercarme a el…

-sabe que el señor Potter no ha asistido a todas sus clases, verdad?

-si pero eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Hermione-no estará pensando que…

-así es señorita Granger…-dijo la profesora- el señor Potter tendrá que tomar clases con usted…

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya estaba mas tranquilo que cuando dejo a Ginny, iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la profesora McGonagal que iba acompañada por Hermione le llamo

-señor Potter…

-ahora que…-dijo Harry para si mismo

-señor Potter he tomado una decisión para su caso...-dijo la profesora viéndolo con seriedad

-cual caso??...-pregunto Harry

-tendrá que tomar clases con la señorita Granger…-dijo la profesora-para compensar todas las clases a las que ha faltado desde los cursos anteriores

-es broma verdad…-dijo Harry- no quiero tomar clases con nadie y menos con ella…

-pues tendrá que hacerlo… amenos claro que quiera ser suspendido de su puesto como capitán y buscador del equipo

-eso es chantaje!!...-dijo Harry indignado

-sus clases pueden empezar desde ahora mismo, si la señorita Granger no tiene ningún inconveniente claro-dijo la profesora viendo a Hermione

-no… claro que no hay inconveniente…-dijo Hermione nerviosa-y tu Harry que piensas?

-si no tengo opción…-dijo Harry

-entonces los dejo…-dijo la profesora antes de marcharse

Ho0o0ola!! otra ves jaja

que tal les parecio el capitulo??... esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos quieran dejar un lindo review, para saber su opinion sobre el fic... bueno cuidense mucho, les mandamos un beso, byebye

gracias a los que siguen esta historia

atte. Rossy y Moni


End file.
